sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Skip Stellrecht
| birth_place = Fullerton, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | alias = Jack Aubree, Henry D. Grey, Henry Douglas Grey, Hank Malloy, Hank Smith, Hank Wilspank | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1981–present | agent = | credits = Cowboy Bebop as Vicious Naruto as Might Guy Street Fighter as Ryu | salary = | networth = | title = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | family = | website = | ethnicity = | religion = }} Skip Stellrecht (born Henry M. Stellrecht, Jr.; September 5, 1959 in Fullerton, California) is an American actor and voice actor, who was born and raised in Orange County California. Growing up with more of an interest in surfing, sports and music, it wasn’t until after graduating high school, that he discovered an interest in acting. He started with commercials, it wasn’t long before he started studying under the direction of some of the most well respected teachers in Hollywood. He soon started auditioning and booking several stage roles throughout the L.A. area and is proud to say, was a founding member of the Friends and Artist Theatre Ensemble. After several television and movie roles he stumbled onto voice acting by mere accident through a friend, and is pretty much the world in which he enjoys a successful career in today. His most notable roles are Might Guy from Naruto, Ryu from the Street Fighter animated films, and Vicious from Cowboy Bebop. He can also be heard lending his voice talents to such live action shows such as, USA’s Mr Robot, NBC’s Grimm, ABC’s Once Upon A Time, as well as countless others. Along with his television work he can also be heard lending his voice to such movies as Godzilla, G.I. Joe, Twilight and many others. Although voicing several video games throughout his career, Jutah Fate of Silent Bomber is still his favorite. He has also been credited throughout the years as "Henry Douglas Grey", "Jack Aubree" and "Hank Wilspank". Filmography Anime * .hack//Liminality – Guard B * Armitage III – Kevin Oldman/Ross Sylibus * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan – Detective Wakai (Ep, 6-26, as Jack Aubree) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion – General Katase * Cowboy Bebop – Vicious (as Henry Douglas Grey) * Digimon Data Squad – Gaomon/Gaogamon/MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure – Naoya Shiozaki * Fist of the North Star – Nariman * Fushigi Yûgi – Hikitsu * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – SIU Officer #1 * Giant Robo: The Animation – Tiger Man #2 * Great Teacher Onizuka – Toshiyuki Saejima (Ep. 34-43), Anko's Father (as Jack Aubree) * Kikaider – Toru, Red Kikaider * Marmalade Boy – Satoshi Miwa, Shinichi Namura, others (credited as Jack Aubree) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Lunen * Naruto – Might Guy, Ningame, Raijin, Itachi Uchiha (Eps. 29-30) * Naruto Shippuden – Might Guy, Kagami Uchiha, Captain of the Ghost Ship (Ep. 225) * Reign: The Conqueror – Dinocrates, Phillipos (as Jack Aubree) * Requiem from the Darkness – Genba Sasayama (Ep. 7; as Henry Douglas Grey), Kinzao Sasamori (Ep. 9; as Jack Aubree) * Sol Bianca: The Legacy – Percy * Street Fighter II V – Ryu (Animaze Dub) * They Were Eleven – Thickhead * Trigun – Benson (Ep. 19) * Wolf's Rain – Zari Animation * Adventure Time – Policeman (Episode: "Candy Streets"/uncredited) Television * Babylon 5 – Customs Officer, Security Guard, Guard * Beetleborgs Metallix – Ultimate Conqueror (voice) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Agent Manetti * China Beach – Cooper * Confessions: Two Faces of Evil – Officer Harvey * CSI: Miami – C.O. Winters * Desperate Housewives – Booking Sergeant * ER – Chaplain Miller * Pacific Blue – O'Neill * Providence – Police Officer * Prey – Attendant * Seven Days – Officer * Sliders – Guard #1 * Star Trek: The Next Generation – Engineering Crewman (Season 1, Episode 2: "The Naked Now") * The Bold and the Beautiful – Corky * Tour of Duty – G.I. #2 Film * Akira – Additional voices (Animaze Dub; as Henry Douglas Grey) * Appleseed – Colonel Hades, Kudoh (as Jack Aubree) * Chameleon – Agent Two * Multiplicity – Irate Football Parent * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie – Ryu (as Hank Smith) * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation – Ryu * Suburban Commando – Soldier * Succubus: Hell Bent – Cop #3 * The Nutcracker and the Mouseking – Additional voices * Tough Guys – Reporter #1 * U.S. Air Marshals – W. Fritz Bean Video games * Bushido Blade 2 – Additional voices (as Henry Douglas Grey) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout – Trunks (uncredited) * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault – Additional voices * Naruto series – Might Guy * Red Dead Redemption 2 – The Local Pedestrian Population * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles – Ben Bertolucci * Silent Bomber – Jutah Fate (as Henry Douglas Grey) * The Elder Scrolls Online – Additional voices (uncredited) * Urban Reign – Various Gang Members (uncredited) References External links * Category:1959 births Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Fullerton, California Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors